Corrin's Special Feast
by LilyBlizz
Summary: Dinner at the dinner table couldn't be any more weirder than it has been for Ryoma and his family. Well, that thought was quickly changed when Corrin decided to feed her husband and their children some... delicacies.. Tasty delicacies..


The soft pattering sound of Corrin's bare feet touching the warm grey stoned pathway was muted by the vivacious group she called her friends and allies of war and life. The princess decided to take a fairly short walk after she woke from her sleep in the private quarters before she started her work.

"So lively as always..." Corrin commented as she smiled at the view.

The soldiers of both Nohr and Hoshido were all scattered around the castle from within the astral barrier Lilith has created; training, eating, relaxing...

"So you're finally awake, Corrin," a manly deep voice said from behind.

The woman blinked and turned around to see who it was, but by the tone and sound of the man's voice, she already knew who exactly it was. Ryoma smiled when he saw Corrin's lightly tinted pink cheeks and red eyes as their faces met, a lovingly gentle smile settled on her lips.

"I overslept, hm?" she asked her husband with a giggle.

Nodding in response, the eldest royal sibling from Hoshido brought her into a tight embrace with a chuckle.

"You never change..." Ryoma said gently. "That's good..."

Curiously looking up and slightly loosening her grip around him, Corrin's smile continued to remain relaxed yet it strongly resonated on her face.

"'Never change yourself' is always what you told me, right?" she giggled. "Of course I wouldn't change myself even if I was asked to force myself to!"

"Well said, my wife.." the man in red armor said.

"Mama! Papa!" a young boy squeaked happily.

The two looked over to see Kana running over to them with his arms wide open, a bright grin and childish giggle coming from the young dragon boy. Following behind was his older brother, Shiro, his arms overlapping each other and a gentle smile resting on his face. A white cloth covered board rested in between his arms.

"Mama!" Kana exclaimed again, jumping at her.

The young woman smiled and caught the boy, swinging him around once and setting him down.

"Hello, pumpkin..!" she greeted him sweetly.

The young boy giggled and hugged her tightly as his sibling stop by with to greet their parents with him. Ryoma smiled at Shiro as he gently ruffled Kana's hair affectionately; the child was enjoying every moment he could with his family at the moment.

"Mama, Papa! Look, look!" the dragon child said as he held up a painting from Shiro.

It was a painting of some sort. The colors of the landscape was perfectly blended with each other; there were all these pink sakura trees decorating a giant single castle in the center back of the artwork. Stores, ponds, farming fields, both dusk and dawn dragon statues- nearly every little detail was added into the picture neatly and professionally.

"Is that.. our castle here...?" Corrin asked in amazement.

Her eyes were fixed onto the landscape called art as she allowed them to glide and scan all the many details the painter added in carefully with effort. Kana was now beginning to struggle with keeping up the big canvas much longer.

"Shigure painted it! He decided to give it to me because I liked it so much!"

A soft smile spread across Corrin's lips again as she straightened up her back and pet his messy white hair. Shiro reached over from above and carefully took the painting into his own hands from Kana when he saw his little brother beginning to grow unstable from holding it up for so long.

"How nice of him to do that," his brown haired father said gently. "Did you say anything to him when you received it now?"

The man lifted Kana up and off his feet high, causing him to giggle some more and spread out his arms out far as if he was flying.

"I said 'thank you,' Papa!" he replied happily.

The man chuckled and gave him a pat on the head in which the boy responded with a hug. Shiro smiled at the scene as he brushed his brown hair out his face.

"He was very thrilled when Shigure asked him if he wanted the painting," Shiro chuckled. "And yet he still is.."

Corrin smiled as she gave her oldest son a hug before crossing her arms and watched her husband and Kana bond.

"But it's a good thing to see your baby brother this happy, isn't it?" she questioned gently.

The young man nodded and carefully tucked the painting underneath his arm to keep if from getting ruined.

"Oh gods.. I should be going right now," she announced. "I still need to finish my work for the day due to oversleeping in the morning..."

"We need an alarm for you, dear," Ryoma chuckled as he settled Kana back onto his feet.

"I can be one for Mama!" Kana insisted. "I can, I can!"

Shiro smiled as he ruffled the younger child's hair before he walked off to put the painting away in Kana's safe haven, also known as their private quarter.

"If you want to help me out with that, feel free! It's very much accepted," the princess replied brightly. "I'll see you later tonight. We might even have to eat in our private quarter this time around..."

The princess left her family with a wave as she started her "day" with all the work and training she's missed out on. Ryoma smiled back while he watched her walk off pass the pink aligned trees with Kana next to him jumping around and waving enthusiastically. The flower petals were gently fluttering down from above and behind her, decorating the invisible trail she was leaving from beyond as she walked off.

"Good bye, Mama! See you tonight then!"

Corrin giggled and stopped waving after she was up at the corner she needed to turn into. She was, afterall assigned to look after the lottery shop this morning which was located near their staff store, but of course, someone else had to take the shift for her while she lazed about and slept right on in.

"Lady Corrin, glad to finally see you up and about. How are you feeling? Sick? Exhausted? You must rest up if so," Kaze told the young woman. "It's not healthy to work all day after staying up so late the day before."

Corrin held up a hand calmly and smiled.

"Do not fret. I'm alright," she replied gently. "I have gotten plenty of sleep by now."

And with that, the shift was passed down onto her with Kaze nodding understandingly and leaving.

"If you say so, your highness. Please do not hesitate to ask for help when you need it," the ninja said with a soft smile.

She giggled and nodded. The soft melody that sounded whenever she laughed...

"I'll be sure to do just that, Kaze. Thank you."

The day continued to go on with her shift changing to one thing into another and even eventually to cleaning up convoy once more. Sometimes she had to take over the same job for someone else while they had their short break or an important meet up with one another. It was tiring since she had to do nearly the exact jobs as the day before with a few extras stacked up into her schedule added in with her training. It was finally her last shift: cooking in the mess hall, with Jakob of course. The princess sighed as she sat in one spot, her butler doing everything in the kitchen for her.

"Are you feeling unwell, milady?" the silver haired man asked.

She shook her head and propped it onto her hand tiredly.

"It's because you're not letting me help you with this..." she replied.

The man looked over at her nervously and then back to the pot that was simmering in front of him. The soup was bubbling lightly with soft indefinite gurgling sounds playing around in the pot. Light steam came out of the liquid substance and floated all across the kitchen room and out the door, the fresh scent of cooked meat and daikon being distributed all over in the building. Corrin was able to get a strong whiff of the fresh scent, relaxing from how delicious the dish smelled. It looked like Jakob already got the white rice cooked and was just about finished with the soup.

"I just don't want you to overwork, Lady Corrin," Jakob replied.

Well, that was a lie. To be exact, half of a lie. The man knew she couldn't brew tea nonetheless even cook. It would've been a disaster if he allowed her to work on cooking the dishes with him.

"Well if you say so... I suppose I am a bit tired from working all day yesterday and today..." she said obliviously, wondering if her family will come eat in the mess hall without her. "I have a request... Please cook me the followings."

Jakob, wearing on kitchen mitts, blinked as he took off the heavy burning pot of soup off the burner, waiting for her to give him her request she just mentioned.

"Yes, milady?"

"Corrin, welcome back," Ryoma greeted her with a peck on her forehead.

The woman smiled as she giggled a little and nuzzled his chest gently, bringing in their food. Their children looked over curiously and smiled brightly after catching the sight of their dragon decended mother coming right in with their dinner.

"Mama!" Kana called happily.

"Welcome back, Mother," Shiro greeted her, walking over to help her set down their feast on the table they had in the room.

Corrin smiled and pulled them both into a hug, nuzzling them gently before she urged them all to sit at the table for dinner.

"We're having something else for dinner, nothing like what everyone else had today if that is alright with you," she said brightly.

Ryoma sat down next to her and uncovered their dishes curiously only to reveal cooked shrimps, lobsters, and crabs as well as bowls of rice for them to eat with.

"Seafood..?" he chuckled, hugging her again.

The princess smiled and nodded, resting her hand on his chest as if trying to get closer to him.

"I have reasons for that.." she added. "At the first moment I thought about my own lovely family when I got to the kitchen, images of red cooked lobsters, crabs, and shrimps appeared... Do you know why..?"

The boys shook their heads curiously and waited.

"Your father here looks like a giant lobster in that red armor of his and that chin guard only adds to the appearance of it!" she giggled. "How cute...! Oh, and Shiro reminds me of fresh red crabs that Jakob showed me in a picture before! Who knew you'd all resemble so much to these unique creatures!"

Shiro and Ryoma stared at her, completely doumbfounded as she continued to gush about her newly founded fact. Corrin was now holding her own blushing cheeks to cool them down with her hands as she swayed around side to side energetically.

"A-a lobster..." Ryoma repeated awkwardly, staring at the cooked delicacy.

The more he stared into the dead creature, the clearer an image of his face appeared onto the poor thing's head.

"Gods..." he said in such a tone that showed disbelief.

"M-Mother..." Shiro awkwardly called out.

The princess didn't hear her own son call out to her as she giggled and thought about it more.

"T-then the shrimp... that means..." Ryoma said.

"Yes!" exclaimed Corrin excitedly. "Kana is the shrimp!"

She then proceeded to reach over and hold up one of them next to the child for everyone to see.

"It matches his image perfectly! It's so cute!" she giggled, setting it back down into the dish.

"Yay!" Kana exclaimed just as enthusiastic as his mother.

Shiro and Ryoma continued to stare at the two with disbelief written all over their faces. It was the day where the moment of truth came flowing out of Corrin's thoughts for she has never really mentioned anything as ridiculous as this before to them all.

"Sw-sweetheart... Then what about you...?" Ryoma asked cautiously.

Corrin looked over and blinked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh, me? Well, I'm a fish of course," she said nonchalantly.

"..."

The group went quite as they tried to picture her as a fish and vice versa. ...It really just disturbed them more. Ryoma and Shiro were now quiet as they stared at the woman with incredulous manners while she giggled and pat Kana's head happily. Kana seemed to like being labeled as a shrimp by his mother, however, unlike his brother and father.

"Now let's eat before dinner gets cold," suggested the only female in the family.

"Okay!" chimed the youngest.

"I don't think I want to eat anymore knowing now that I'm eating... myself.." Ryoma muttered quietly.

Next to Ryoma was now a sulking Shiro.

"I'm... a crab... Mother is a fish... Father is a lobster.. Kana, a shrimp... I cannot unsee..."

* * *

 **I had to do this xDD I think I worte this a few days after I wrote _No Hope Left_ But I don't remember.. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! R &R!**

 **~stormy003**


End file.
